Chapter 171
is the 171st Page of Yūki Tabata's ''Black Clover''. Summary As Leopold proclaims that they will never lose to the elf, since they are the strongest magic knights that were trained by the greatest captain. The elf tells Leopold that they can't even uses magic properly since his mana is filling up the entire area. The rest of the squad agrees with Leopold and decide to attack the elf in order to wake up their vice-captain. The elf then tells the squad that it is useless for them to attack since they can't do anything to him. As the squad launches spell at the elf, the elf easily dodges and attacks one of the Crimson Lion mages. The mages think about how the elf is using their vice-captains magic in order to swiftly move around, and attack with balls of air that can't be seen. As the elf lands a blast on the squads headquarters, the mages protecting the unconscious Fuegoleon inside the headquarters comments that they have to protect the place at all cost. Outside the elf continues to assault, and comments about how they shouldn't make him laugh by suggesting they are the strongest magic knights. Leopold manages to launch a spell at the elf, which the elf comments that Leopold was able to launch a spell. The elf then destroys Leopold's spell, and launches a spell at Leopold. Leopold manages to feel the incoming spell and dodges it. Leopold thinks about how he can read the elf's attacks by sense the changes in the mana around him. Leopold suddenly notice something above him, and wonders what it is. Three mages step in front of Leopold comment about his amazing growth. They then tell Leopold that he will lead the squad some day, and that he should take those that are wounded and leave. The three mages also says that they will buy him some time, which Leopold tells them that he can still fight and that they will survive this together. Leopold also thinks about how he feel that he is on the verge of something. Leopold suddenly falls to the ground, and he thinks that his body is at its limit. As the mages are distracted by this, the elf takes this chance to defeat the three mages. The elf then comments that Leopold won't become the captain since he will kill him right here. As Leopold tries to force his body to move, the elf prepares to finish Leopold off. The elf tells Leopold that all the humans, especially the royalty, will face the most gruesome of deaths. Suddenly the Crimson Lion's headquarters is engulfed in flames, which the elf wonders what this is. As Leopold thinks that their is another enemy, but notices that their is an enveloping warmth to the mana. Suddenly Fuegoleon walks out of the building, with an arm made of fire. Fuegoleon says that Leopold fought well, but still has a long way to go. Fuegoleon also says that he will take over the fight. Leopold suddenly notices that mana that he sensed earlier, which the elf notices that it is salamander. Fuegoleon then announces that as the captain of the Crimson Lions and Leopold's older brother, he will not lose again, while having Salamander rest on his arm. Fights *Fuegoleon Vermillion vs. Elf Magic and Spells used References Navigation